


[Podfic] IllumiNaughty

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Bruises, Condoms, Crying, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Guilt, M/M, Masterbation, New Avengers Vol. 3 (2013), Voyeurism, hickmanvengers, self-righteous steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 14:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: It's after the incursions are put to an end, after the multiverse is saved... and after Steve finds out that Tony (and the rest of the Illuminati) wiped his memory to keep the incursion events from him. Tony wants to make things right, so Steve gives him an ultimatum: allow the members of the Illuminati to gang-bang Tony, while Steve watches and instructs.





	[Podfic] IllumiNaughty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [IllumiNaughty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918242) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Very much dubious consent. Steve is explicitly guilting Tony into the gang bang, and Tony makes it clear that he feels he has very little choice in the matter if he wants to keep Steve in his life.

[ IllumiNaughty ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JNjrN21Lh3tpGUYtHuO9mVwcKBvqtnc5)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my absolute favorite fics, it has the angsty SteveTony, it has the disaster but lovely T'challa/Namor, it has Tony not being able to carry himself anymore from how hard he's been fucked, we have no choice but to stan, really. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.  
Thank you to Amuly, who was lovely and gave me permission to podfic, so definitely go leave them kudos too!  
And a big thank you to Cathalinaheart for beta listening!
> 
> Song Credits: 24 by Lana del Rey


End file.
